


Ghost

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola poesia, dedicata alla mia amica V.





	Ghost

Ghost  
  
Sfioriscono tramonti di sangue,  
ciclamini marci si aprono.  
Bellezza perduta, liquore su carnose labbra.  
Occhi azzurri cerulei, ebano intagliato  
nell'anima di diamante verde.  
Sii mia Dea, notturna demone.  
Seta decaduta, leggera si appoggia.


End file.
